


Если друг оказался вдруг...

by Marya_Ivanovna



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marya_Ivanovna/pseuds/Marya_Ivanovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Только это… давай без поцелуев?<br/>- Ясень красен! Мы ж не педики.<br/>- Вот именно. Это все временно. Пока девчонок себе не найдем.<br/>Два подростка сидели друг напротив друга и нерешительно переглядывались.<br/>- Ладно, снимай штаны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если друг оказался вдруг...

\- Только это… давай без поцелуев?

\- Ясень красен! Мы ж не педики.

\- Вот именно. Это все временно. Пока девчонок себе не найдем.

Два подростка сидели друг напротив друга и нерешительно переглядывались.

\- Ладно, снимай штаны, - решился, наконец, младший. Может он и был немного ниже ростом и на несколько месяцев младше, но по сравнению со своим старшим другом был более смелым.

\- Погоди. А почему это я должен быть первым? – возмутился старший. Он уже был не рад этой затее, и теперь его изрядно потряхивало от волнения.

\- Ну, хочешь, можешь сначала ты мне подрочить, - предложил младший, расстегивая пуговицу своих джинс.

\- Нет, - голос старшего дал петуха, - давай, я буду первым, - передумал парень, справедливо расценив, что возбуждение поможет ему расслабиться и сделать приятное в ответ своему другу с меньшим ущербом для своей гордости.

Руки дрожали и никак не могли справиться с молнией. Собачка постоянно застревала, и холодные пальцы резко дергали ее вниз, из-за чего процесс шел медленно и с переменным успехом.

\- Милый, тебе помочь? – видя затруднение друга, с хитрой улыбкой на губах младший игриво подергал бровями. Он сидел на стуле напротив облюбованной другом кровати, наклонившись вперед и облокачиваясь руками о расставленные ноги, словно готовясь к внезапному прыжку.

\- Джонг, не говори так. Это мерзко, - возмутился старший.

\- Тц. Я всего лишь хотел разрядить обстановку.

Разрядить. От этого невинного слова у старшего подростка заалели щеки. Как же он мечтал перерасти поскорей этот смущающий период полового созревания, когда встает на все, что движется, прикасается, дышит в радиусе десяти метров и даже просто разговаривает (в такие моменты глаза смотрят на губы, а юношеская фантазия быстро подкидывает пошлые картинки). В особо тяжелые дни, даже слова могут запустить этот неконтролируемый эротический конвейер. Как, впрочем, сейчас и произошло, представляя, что вскоре он «разрядится» с помощью друга. Ох, уж эти тяжелые шестнадцать лет.

Собачка сдалась под напором упрямых пальцев и с тихим «вжик» расстегнула ширинку. Спустив джинсы до колен, старший замер. Черные боксеры уже слегка оттопыривались от одного только предвкушения, что сегодня кто-то другой, не он, прикоснется к его члену. И пусть старший не в первый раз предстает перед глазами Джонга полуголым, волнение все равно стремительно захватывало его сознание, а от пристального взгляда друга на его «самое сокровенное», и вовсе становилось немного стыдно. Одно дело вместе в душ бегать в школе после тренировок, и совсем другое – светить своей эрекцией.

\- Снимай трусы, - хриплый, с нетерпеливыми нотками голос Джонга заставил подростка нервно облизать пересохшие губы.

Смущенно кашлянув, старший послушался и, снимая белье, «случайно» немного сместился назад, позволяя полам свободной футболки скрыть интимные подробности своего тела. Так он и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Джонг все еще сидел неподвижно и никаких поползновений в его сторону не предпринимал.

\- Джинки, футболку тоже снимай.

\- Зачем? – стушевался старший.

\- Вымазать можем, - нетерпеливо вздохнул младший.

\- А, ну да, - еще больше заливаясь краской, согласился парень.

Была не была. Помедлив секунду, он быстро стянул последний предмет одежды. В конце концов, они оба парни, да еще и лучшие друзья. Что они там не видели друг у друга.

\- Ложись, так тебе удобней будет. И глаза закрой. Можешь какую-нибудь девчонку представить.

\- Хорошо. Только ты тогда молчи.

\- Не вопрос, - согласился Джонг.

Ножки стула тихо скрипнули, когда младший поднялся и пересел на край кровати. Джинки уже лежал, прикрывая руками пах, с крепко зажмуренными глазами. От пошаливающих нервишек он даже дыхание задержал. Матрац прогнулся по обе стороны от его бедер под руками Джонга. Младший с интересом рассматривал тело друга такое открытое и доступное сейчас. Кончиками пальцев он прикоснулся к его животу около пупка, от чего мышцы напряглись, и провел практически невесомую линию к рукам Джинки.

\- Щекотно, - выдохнул старший, и Джонг бросил быстрый взгляд на закусившего нижнюю губу Джинки.

Ничего не говоря, он же обещал молчать, парень обвил свои пальцы вокруг чужих запястий и настойчиво, с усилием отцепил их от паха. Ноздри уже давно щекотал запах чистой кожи Джинки, легкий и свежий. Приятный. Джинки всегда вкусно пах. Этот факт был одним из плюсов парня, который сверхтактильный Джонг считал неоспоримым достоинством лучшего друга. Он любил подходить близко-близко к своим друзьям, закинуть на их плечи руку и радостно кричать на ухо, как он соскучился по ним, хоть они и виделись всего день назад в школе. Поэтому Джонг не терпел неприятные запахи. А Джинки, как лучшему другу Джонга, полагалось пахнуть приятней всех, ибо он общался с ним чаще. И сейчас младший особенно радовался чистоплотности своего друга. От него не несло потом и сигаретным дымом, как от некоторых его одноклассников и знакомых. И он считал, что вполне сможет побороть себя и сделать то, о чем несколько минут назад они договорились.

А еще Джонхен очень любил ощущение чужих волос на своей коже. Он мог часами сидеть за спиной своей старшей сестры, пока та делает уроки, и копошиться пальцами в ее густых, но таких мягких волосах, беся ее этим неимоверно. Иногда ему перепадал шанс потрепать шевелюру Джинки, когда у того бывало благодушное настроение. У друга тоже были шелковистые и приятные на ощупь волосы, чего не скажешь о других его знакомых (а Джонг их всех проверил). Они свободно скользили между пальцами, оставляя после себя легкое чувство щекотки. В такие мгновения подросток получал ни с чем несравнимый кайф, представляя, как это могли бы быть волосы его девушки. Но увы. Кому нужен неопытный шестнадцатилетний девственник, возбуждающийся со скоростью света и так же быстро кончающий? По этой причине секса с девушкой не предвиделось даже в Хаббл.

Их маленький уговор с Джинки был ради снятия сексуального напряжения, постоянно свербевшего в быстро развивающихся телах подростков, не дававшего сосредоточиться на учебе, да и на жизни в целом. Как хорошо, что у Джонга оказался такой отличный друг, выслушавший его и согласившийся с ним. Он всегда поддерживал младшего с его идеями, но в этот раз, оглашая свое предложение, Джонхен боялся, что друг покрутит пальцем у виска, крикнет что-то вроде «я не гей!» и пошлет его далеко и надолго с билетом в один конец. А их крепкая дружба накроется медным тазом.

Но сегодня Джинки снова доказал своим робким согласием, что не зря Джонхен выбрал его себе в лучшие друзья. Да, именно выбрал. У многих в школьные годы лучшими становятся те друзья, с которыми чаще общаешься, с которыми больше общих увлечений. Это происходит незаметно и практически не зависит от воли подростков. Джонхен же целенаправленно на протяжении нескольких месяцев подбирал себе друга, методично перебирая знакомых, пока не остановил свой выбор на этом тихом, спокойном и таком рассудительном парне. Джинки даже не подозревал, что четыре года назад с успехом прошел тяжелейший и важнейший в своей жизни кастинг «Алло, мы ищем лучшего друга Ким Джонхена». Просто в один прекрасный день тот подсел к нему за парту и поставил перед фактом, что теперь будет его соседом. Местом обитания Джинки была первая парта, и желающих разделить ее с ним в обычные дни не наблюдалось. В классе было всего пять отличников, четверо из них сидели за другими двумя первыми партами, и как-то так вышло, что Джинки остался без соседа. Только во время тестов за место рядом с ним начиналась настоящая борьба среди его одноклассников. А в тот день тестов не предвиделось, и удивленный мальчик просто кивнул в знак того, что не возражает, если Джонхен посидит с ним рядышком, пусть он и не знал, надолго ли обзавелся соседом.

А Джонг пришел надолго. Словно бульдозер, он ворвался в скучную жизнь Джинки. Навел в ней беспорядок, но при этом наполнил ее новыми красками не опробованной ранее крепкой дружбы. Джонхен стал ему самым надежным, самым искренним другом. И как Джинки мог отказать, когда ему требовалась помощь? Настоящие друзья не бросают в беде. А то, что это была именно Беда, Джинки чувствовал каждый день и на своей шкуре.

Лежа с закрытыми глазами, подросток не знал, где в следующее мгновение коснется его Джонхен. Ему казалось, что тот слишком медлит и заставляет его нервничать. Стоило ему только подумать об этом, как горячая ладонь опустилась на его возбужденный член, и чужие пальцы уверенно, но аккуратно, обвились вокруг нежной плоти. От этого Джинки вздрогнул, его сердце забилось быстро-быстро, и, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям, он затаил дыхание.

Джонхен с интересом разглядывал, как контрастирует его бледная рука с розоватой, блестящей от проступившей смазки головкой члена. Он даже наклонился ниже, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Джинки задрожал, почувствовав теплое дыхание так близко, и нетерпеливо толкнулся в кулак друга. Джонг понял, что нужно делать и начал медленно двигать рукой вверх-вниз, постепенно увеличивая темп.

Джинки был прав, представляя себе, что ощущения от прикосновений другого человека будут совершенно иными, более яркими. Но он и не подозревал, что ему будет настолько хорошо, что внутренности закрутятся в тугой узел от возбуждения, пальцы, вцепившиеся в покрывало, сведет судорогой, а член будет пульсировать от ощущения чужой руки на нем. Джонг старался дрочить так, как было бы приятно ему самому. Из-за этого Джинки накрывало горячей волной, напрочь отключающей мозг. Он только и мог, что поддаваться навстречу и кусать губы, когда вместо сбитого дыхания из горла рвался стон. Не отдавая себе отчета, он накрыл своей рукой руку Джонга, задавая более привычный и быстрый темп, сжимая член еще сильней.

Джонхен во все глаза смотрел, как наслаждается лаской его друг, как мокрые пряди беспорядочно прилипли к вспотевшему лбу, как высоко поднимается его грудная клетка с розовыми сосками, как напряжен плоский живот, как сильные, но по девчачьи округлые бедра, сжимаются в попытке приблизить финиш. Хорошо, что старший зажмурился и не видит, КАК глазеет на него друг.

Джинки чувствовал неумолимо подступающий оргазм. Он был уже на пределе. С силой вцепившись в руку друга, он замер, напрягаясь всем телом, выпадая из реальности на мгновение. Горячая струя обожгла живот, ее капли беспорядочно покрывали грудь, обильно стекали по рукам парней, вместе сжимавшие пульсирующий член. Рука Джинки обессилено упала, позволяя Джонгу несколько раз медленно провести по мокрому члену, размазывая сперму, выжимая все до последней капли. Губы Джинки от постоянных прикусываний покраснели и теперь ярко выделялись на лице. Затуманенные еще не сошедшим удовольствием глаза приоткрылись и тут же снова закрылись.

В голове Джонга пульсировала кровь. Он все еще не мог прийти в себя от увиденного и хотел почувствовать то же самое, что и его друг. Он нетерпеливо достал салфетки из ящика своего письменно стола и быстро вытер разомлевшего Джинки.

\- Теперь моя очередь, - Джонхен порывисто скинул с себя одежду и устроился на боку рядом с другом.

Не дожидаясь, когда Джинки соизволит приступить к делу, он взял его руку и накрыл ею свой пах, тихо выдыхая и прислушиваясь к новым для себя ощущениям.

\- Сожми его, - прошептал парень, и мягкие пальчики сомкнулись вокруг уже давно возбужденного члена Джонхена. – Сильнее, - всхлипнул он, и Джинки послушался.

Он начал неторопливо двигать рукой, другой опускаясь на поджавшиеся аккуратные яички.

\- Да, так, - простонал Джонг, плавясь от ласк нежных рук. В отличие от старшего Джонхен не собирался закрывать глаза. Он хотел видеть все. Закидывая ногу на Джинки, он придвинулся к нему ближе. Его руки как будто сошли с ума, блуждая по плечу и груди Джинки. Он хотел касаться нежной кожи, чувствовать ее гладкость под подушечками пальцев, в то время как внизу живота все горело от напряжения. Младший неотрывно следил, как головка его члена то появляется, то исчезает в чужом кулаке. Но подняв глаза на сосредоточенное лицо друга, вспомнил, как еще несколько минут назад оно было искаженно удовольствием, как белые аккуратные зубки покусывали пухлые губы.

\- Джинки, пососи его, - не то выдохнул, не то простонал Джонг. Ему до безумия, до звездочек перед глазами, хотелось почувствовать эти пухлые губы на своем члене. Пусть даже у него были серьезные опасения, что кончит он сразу же.

\- Нет, - немного подвисая от внезапной просьбы, возмутился Джинки.

\- Пожалуйста, - взгляд Джонхена в этот момент не смог бы выдержать ни один человек на Земле, но Джинки держался. За столько лет привык уже. – Я тебе тоже пососу в следующий раз.

А вот это уже был весомый аргумент. Под напором просящего, горящего возбуждением взгляда и предвкушения, что потом Джинки тоже перепадет минет, он медленно сполз по кровати вниз, замирая у возбужденного члена друга. Лизнув осторожно горячую головку, проверяя свои собственные ощущения и не чувствуя никакого отторжения, уже смелее прикоснулся губами. Джонхен нетерпеливо толкнулся в чужой ротик, запуская пальцы в шелковистые волосы. Он столько раз видел подобное в порно роликах и представлял себе, как это будет, и теперь мог чувствовать горячий, мокрый рот на своем члене. Это было выше его сил. Все слилось в сплошную белую пелену: запахи, ощущения, неприличные, влажные, пошлые звуки скользящих мягких губ по чувствительной плоти. Слишком хорошо. Запрокидывая голову и гортанно рыча, Джонг в последний момент успел отстранить голову друга, как мощная струя выплеснулась из члена, попадая на шею Джинки и его лицо.

Постепенно приходя в себя, Джонхен попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Джинки. Тот сидел напряженно с прямой спиной и обвиняюще смотрел на друга.

\- Ты кончил на меня, - с обидой произнес старший.

\- Прости. Я случайно, - Джонхен тут же спохватился и стал вытирать свое семя с Джинки. Он очень хотел, чтобы его слова звучали искренне, и друг не заметил, как на самом деле у него перехватило дыхание от вида так развратно испачканного симпатичного раскрасневшегося личика. – Ну, правда, прости, пожалуйста. Просто это было так приятно, - затараторил в своей привычной манере Джонг, - что я еле успел хотя бы вытащить его. Я завтра тебе тоже так сделаю. И ты сам поймешь, что я не вру. Сможешь даже кончить мне в рот, - привел последний довод парень и не сдержал улыбку, когда глаза напротив азартно засияли в предвкушении.

\- Ловлю на слове. Только попробуй отвертеться.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – теперь уже Джонг надулся.

\- Ладно, давай в душ и одеваться. Скоро твои родители должны вернуться с работы.

Задорно шлепая босыми пятками по полу, ребята отправились нагишом в ванную. Джонхен не мог не подколоть друга по поводу того, как тот в самом начале стеснялся, а теперь, потеряв весь свой стыд, вертит своими голыми булками в его квартире. Джинки залился краской, а Джонхен, изображая из себя скакуна необъезженного, заржал в голос, хлопнув друга по плечу, разряжая окончательно обстановку.

Уже потом вечером, оставшись один в своей комнате, и вспоминая, чем они тут занимались, как после Джинки пах его, Джонхена, гелем для душа, он снова возбудился и был вынужден снимать напряжение ручным способом, кончая от воспоминания лица друга, испачканного его семенем.

После того случая ребята практически каждый день бегали домой к Джонхену после уроков, чтобы заняться друг другом, помочь снять напряжение. Джонг сдержал свое обещание и сделал Джинки ответный минет. Младший, уютно устроившись между бедер парня, сделал лишь несколько движений головой, вбирая в рот член до середины, как перевозбужденный Джинки кончил слишком быстро, и не успевший ничего сообразить ошарашенный Джонг оказался сидящим на постели с полным ртом спермы. Что поделать, раз дал слово, значит нужно держать. В тот день они договорились не кончать больше друг другу в рот или на лицо.

Ребята еще много о чем говорили, каждый раз делясь своими впечатлениями приятными или же не очень. Это было важно для обоих, потому что каждый хотел, чтобы его другу было хорошо. Так они выяснили, что младшему нравится прикасаться, а старшему с его гиперчувствительной кожей нравились поглаживания, ласковое скольжение пальцев, иногда оставляющих красные царапины от ногтей в пылу особо острого наслаждения. Руки Джонга были нежными, и прикосновения приносили Джинки море удовольствия. Он бережно обнимал старшего друга каждый раз после яркого оргазма. А Джинки не был против, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом. Так он чувствовал благодарность младшего и радовался, что смог ему в очередной раз помочь.

Джонхен все время придумывал что-то новое. То он предложил поласкать соски друг другу, на что Джинки, скептически приподняв брови, без особого восторга позволил Джонхену начать, но уже через несколько минут метался по постели от удовольствия, иногда несдержанно постанывая. Джонгу хватило несколько раз провести по его члену, чтобы парень кончил. Сам же он мало что почувствовал. То он попросил растерянного Джинки повернуться к нему спиной и, просунув свое возбуждение между плотно сомкнутыми бедрами, стал толкаться вперед, моментально уплывая от горячей тесноты, сжимая в руке тоже требующую внимания плоть друга. В тот раз они впервые кончили вместе, а Джонг в необузданном порыве укусил гладкое плечо, маячившее все это время перед его глазами, оставляя красные отметины от зубов. Джинки тогда долго ворчал, что ему больно, и след от укуса теперь будут проходить хрен знает сколько времени, так что Джонхену пришлось заглаживать вину, дав поиграть свою любимую компьютерную игру.

Они с энтузиазмом юных натуралистов исследовали тела друг друга, открывая для себя что-то новое и необычное. Джонг озвучивал свою очередную идею, а Джинки ее поддерживал, наверное, только один раз наотрез отказываясь выполнять просьбу друга.

\- Можно я вставлю его? – тихо попросил тогда Джонхен, чувственно прикусывая кожу на внутренней поверхности бедра и прикасаясь к дырочке Джинки скользким от смазки пальцем, четко давая понять, куда и что он хочет вставить.

\- Что?! – испугался друг. - Нет!

\- Я аккуратно.

\- Я сказал нет! Это значит нет. Совсем нет. Даже если ты аккуратно, – попытка уговора провалилась. И Джонхен, разочарованно вздохнув, сильней обычного прикусил кожу около коленки.

Джонхен с ума сходил от бедер Джинки. Они странным образом возбуждали его. Хотелось мять их до покраснения, гладить, оставлять засосы на белоснежной коже. Он даже думал, что мог бы часами целовать их, но эрекция Джинки нетерпеливо требовала к себе внимания, и, обхватывая губами головку члена, он вновь слышал самый сладкий стон на свете.

Джонг был настолько увлечен жаркими встречами с Джинки, что напрочь забыл, ради чего все затевалось изначально, пока старший, огорошив, не задал ему вопрос.

\- Ты ищешь себе девушку? - он задумчиво вертел карандаш между пальцами, уставившись через линзы очков на текст учебника, у ребят скоро намечался важный тест, и они усердно готовились к нему вместе.

Джонхен, созерцавший вот уже которую минуту низко склоненную макушку друга над учебником по истории и борющийся с нестерпимым желанием запустить в его волосы пальцы, пропустить блестящие пряди через них, прижаться носом и вдохнуть аромат шампуня, встрепенулся:

\- Прости, что?

\- Я спрашиваю, ищешь ли ты девушку?

\- А, да, - закивал он головой. – А ты?

\- Мне нравится кое-кто из параллельного класса, - замялся друг. - У нас физкультура вместе проходит. Вот, думаю, поговорить с ней после теста.

Робкая, неуверенная улыбка коснулась губ Джинки, когда он рассказывал все это своему другу. А Джонг чувствовал, словно он падает в глубокую, черную нору вслед за белым кроликом. Он, как Нео*, не понимал, что происходит, но уже чувствовал, что в этот момент мир неотвратимо изменился, и как раньше уже никогда не будет.

***

В сознании Джонхена явно что-то шло не так. Он соврал тогда Джинки, сказав, что занят поисками девушки, когда на самом деле за эти несколько месяцев и не вспоминал о их существовании. Он был всецело поглощен Джинки. Но теперь в нем просыпалась неконтролируемая ревность, стоило только заметить, как его друг восторженно провожает взглядом маленькую, худенькую фигурку девчонки, пробегающую мимо на стадионе.

Они все еще продолжали встречаться у Джонхена дома. Во время этих встреч младший все чаще себя ловил на мысли, что хотел бы прикоснуться к губам Джинки. Он так эротично их покусывал на пике наслаждения, что Джонхену стоило огромных сил держать себя под контролем. Но больше всего он хотел, чтобы Джинки хоть раз открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. После этих встреч у младшего тоскливо щемило сердце, а предчувствие их скорого конца сгущалось все сильней, пока его стало невозможно игнорировать.

\- Джинки, помоги, - выдохнул парень в основание голой шеи, прижимаясь к спине друга, вдавливая его в стену кабинки школьного туалета.

В этот день на физкультуре, во время растяжки, он не смог оторвать взгляда от тела Джинки. Ему нестерпимо захотелось прикоснуться к этим упругим бедрам, почувствовать под пальцами мягкость кожи. Это было похоже на наваждение. Улучив момент, когда учитель не смотрел в его сторону, Джонхен улизнул в туалет от греха подальше. Умывшись холодной водой, он стал постепенно приходить в норму. Через несколько минут, почувствовав себя вполне сносно, парень уже был готов вернуться к классу, как в туалет зашел его друг, говоря что-то про его долгое отсутствие, и что он уже начал волноваться. Джонхен вмиг почувствовал нестерпимый жар в теле, его пальцы начало покалывать, а возбуждение нахлынуло с новой силой. Плохо соображая, что он делает и где, но, отчетливо понимая, с кем, парень затолкал Джинки в дальнюю кабинку, закрыл за собой дверь и, тяжело дыша, прижался грудью к его спине.

\- Что случилось? – забеспокоился Джинки.

\- Мне нужно… - с трудом узнавая свой охрипший голос, Джонг запнулся и с тихим стоном толкнулся торчащим бугорком между ягодиц Джинки.

\- Джонг, - парень попытался повернуться лицом к своему другу, но тот не позволил.

\- Постой… так… чуть-чуть…, - толкаясь вперед все быстрей и быстрей, Джонхен тяжело дышал. Он вспотел, его голова шла кругом. Руки, скользнув по бокам Джинки, опустились вниз и легли на упругую попу, с силой сжимая аппетитные половинки. Тихий всхлип вырвался из уст старшего, отчего тело покрылось мурашками. Упираясь лбом между острыми лопатками, Джонхен наблюдал, как его член, скрытый под тканью спортивных штанов, трется о Джинки. Но этого было мало. Непозволительно мало. Быстро стянув штаны и боксеры с себя и с Джинки, с блаженным стоном Джонг прижался членом к ягодицам. Кожа к коже. Обхватывая одной рукой поперек живота друга, прижимая его все теснее к себе, он другой рукой обхватил его возбужденную плоть, слыша шумный вздох Джинки. А когда его друг сам начал толкаться навстречу движениям Джонга, тому и вовсе снесло крышу. Он задрал ему футболку чуть ли не до лопаток, отчаянно ища больше контакта с голой кожей. От быстрого трения они оба приближались к пику удовольствия. Джинки кончил первым, пачкая стену кабинки, вздрагивая всем телом. Вслед за ним, кусая друга за плечо, излился ему на поясницу Джонг. Простояв неподвижно еще с минуту, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, Джинки стал шевелиться, выпутываясь из крепких объятий.

\- Что на тебя нашло? Мы же в школе, - бурчал он, отматывая кусок туалетной бумаги, и, изогнувшись, вытирал поясницу и покрасневшую попу от следов присутствия Джонхена.

С трудом сглотнув вязкий ком, Джонг отвернулся, чтобы не возбудиться вновь от вида оттопыренной, голой задницы. Он безумно хотел оказаться внутри, почувствовать, как колечко мышц сдавит его. Но это неправильно. Вроде их тайный договор должен был помогать справляться с возбуждением, а не наоборот, делать его сильней. Тело Джонхена как будто зажило своей собственной жизнью. Жизнью, просыпающейся при одном только виде Джинки, от одного его голоса, ненасытной, требовательной, нетерпеливой. И эта ревность… Так быть недолжно. Где же он ошибся? Когда оступился?

Господи, да он просто сходит с ума.

***

Джонхен влюбился в Джинки.

Весь ужас этого простого осознания истины навалился на его подростковое сердце и психику без предупреждения и объявления войны. Вместе с ним пришло и понимание происходящих с ним изменений. Теперь он понял природу дикого желания и съедающей изнутри ревности. Но не мог принять, что влюбился в парня, своего друга. Своего лучшего друга. Как же так? Что ему теперь делать? Джонхен не находил ответы на эти вопросы, а тем временем, Джинки начал ухаживать за той мелкой девчонкой. Он радостно делился с другом подробностями, как у них все развивается, даже расписал в мельчайших деталях их первое свидание, и как трепетно он держал ее за руку, прогуливаясь по вечерним улицам города.

Джонхен сгорал от ревности. Он удивлялся, почему еще кожа не обуглилась и не покрылась болезненными ожогами, ведь внутри все плавилось и дико болело. Он молил чтобы кто-нибудь вылил на него ведро ледяной воды, окунул с головой в снег, столкнул в прорубь, только чтобы это прошло.

\- А ты когда найдешь уже себе девушку? – прервав свой поток животрепещущего рассказа о милой и невинной красавице, которую Джонг всеми фибрами души желал придушить, Джинки внимательно заглянул в глаза друга.

Они снова готовились к тесту у младшего дома, и от этого у Джонхена возникло странное чувство дежавю.

\- Я не хочу искать девушку! – не выдержал накала своих эмоций подросток.

\- Почему? – искренне удивился Джинки.

Он, правда, этого не понимает? Правда не видит, как Джонхен теряет от него голову? Как страдает? Как тянется к нему? Не в силах больше терпеть и бороться с собой, Джонг властно притянул через стол за шею друга и неумело поцеловал. Джинки дернулся, забился в его руках, пытаясь вырваться. Они же договаривались без поцелуев. Так почему же его друг сейчас себя так ведет? Губы Джонга обветрены, но горячи, они настойчиво двигались, ища отклик, и не находили его. А Джинки не хватало воздуха. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным, потому что не мог ударить и сделать больно другу. Хотя, друг ли он теперь?

Отстранившись, Джонг с пробирающим до самого нутра отчаянием прошептал:

\- Потому что я люблю тебя.

Джинки не был готов к такому признанию. Да и к поцелую тоже не готовился. Он никак не ожидал, что все так обернется. Ему как будто нож в спину всадили и провернули его лезвие несколько раз, чтоб лучше почувствовал. Он же доверял ему. Доверил самое сокровенное. А что получил взамен?

В порыве чувств старший вскочил из-за стола, с нарастающим волнением наблюдая, как Джонг приближается к нему, огибая письменный стол. Джинки сделал шаг назад, стараясь смотреть на своего бывшего друга спокойно.

\- Джонг, так быть не должно. Это неправильно. Ты запутался. Мы делали вещи, которые ты мог неправильно воспринять.

\- Я все правильно воспринимал, - хмыкнул Джонг, наступая на пятившегося Джинки, - и прикасался к тебе, млея от желания дотрагиваться только до тебя, - прижав к стене парня, он положил руки на его плечи, утыкаясь носом в шею, ощущая всем телом чужое тепло. – Я хотел именно тебя, - прошептал младший в покрасневшее ушко. - Все это время. Каждый день мечтал, когда уроки закончатся, и мы пойдем ко мне домой.

\- Ты предал меня, - голос Джинки дрожал от еле сдерживаемого гнева.

\- Хм, - Джонг опалил чувствительную кожу своим дыханием. – Я полюбил тебя.

\- Я считал тебя своим другом, доверял, - Джинки оттолкнул младшего от себя. – Не смей больше приближаться ко мне.

Бросив напоследок гневные слова, он схватил сумку, забывая про свои конспекты на столе, сбегая из квартиры бывшего друга.

Джонг не собирался сдаваться. Не в его правилах это было. Да, сейчас Джинки не отвечает ему взаимностью, но им же всегда было хорошо вместе. Не зря же Джонг выбрал его в друзья. И как оказалось потом, он идеально подходил ему в сексуальном плане, не только в душевном. Осталось всего лишь донести это до Джинки. Заставить его взглянуть по-новому на их отношения.

Но Джинки не подпускал его к себе и на пушечный выстрел. На переменах он неизменно оставался в классе, никуда не выходя. Потому что Джонг только этого и ждал, чтобы затащить Джинки в какой-нибудь темный, безлюдный уголок, прижаться к боявшемуся поднять шум в школе подростку и начать страстно целовать, куда только мог дотянуться. Наученный горьким опытом старший старался не высовывать носа из класса. А вот на уроках он уже не мог от него скрыться: свободных парт не было, а сидящие вечные одиночки-одноклассники синхронно отказывались видеть Джинки своим соседом по парте, даже обещание давать списывать не помогло. Ему приходилось терпеть близость младшего и его «случайные» прикосновения во время уроков.

Джинки сносил постоянные приставания Джонга, стиснув зубы. От каждого признания в любви внутри у него что-то переворачивалось, и он с новой силой чувствовал злость от предательства бывшего друга. Вершиной этого сумасшествия стали четверо старшеклассников, подкараулившие Джинки после уроков. Один из них грубо припечатал испугавшегося подростка к стене за школой и, ехидно скалясь, поинтересовался, как живется педикам в его школе. У Джинки тогда все похолодело внутри. Неважно где и когда, но кто-то все же заметил приставания Джонга, и теперь в лучшем случае старшего изобьют, в худшем… А про худший расклад Джинки думать не хотел. Ходивший все это время за ним по пятам Джонг не остался в стороне. Он стремглав кинулся на выручку Джинки, яростно махая кулаками, не замечая, что сам уже изрядно потрепан и из ссадины на скуле идет кровь. Попинав напоследок Джинки, четверка хулиганов, удовлетворенная проделанной работай, оставила побитых подростков одних. Старший молча подтянул к своим ногам рюкзак, достал из бокового кармашка бумажные салфетки и валявшуюся там который год «на всякий случай» полоску зеленого с красными машинками лейкопластыря. Он сел на корточки рядом с привалившимся к стене, тяжело дышащим Джонгом, осторожно стер следы крови дрожащими, холодными пальчиками и прилепил лейкопластырь на ссадину.

Джинки с трудом выдерживал тяжелый взгляд Джонхена. Он хотел поскорей уйти, убежать, спрятаться под одеяло, уснуть, а проснувшись на следующее утро, это все оказалось бы просто плохим сном, и они до сих пор были бы друзьями. Но подросток, гладя в упрямое лицо Джонга, понимал, что ничего не будет как раньше. Он знал своего бывшего друга как облупленного. Тот ни за что не оставит его в покое.

\- Джинки, ты в порядке? Испугался? – спросил Джонг, мягко обхватывая руками лицо парня, попытавшегося спрятаться в шарфе, приподнимая его и заглядывая в покрасневшие глаза.

\- Конечно, я испугался, - дрожащим голосом ответил Джинки, в котором к несчастью для Джонга смешались злость, усталость и обида. – Считаешь себя героем? Но они напали на меня из-за тебя. Потому что видели, как ты приставал ко мне. Посмотри, чего ты добился. Это ты виноват, Джонг.

Каждое слово больно ранило младшего. Джонхен и сам себя винил, но где-то в глубине души он эгоистично надеялся услышать, как Джинки рад, что он вступился за него, как благодарен ему. Но этого не произошло и вряд ли произойдет.

\- Все, хватит, - холодно произнес Джинки, беря свои эмоции под контроль и отстраняясь от Джонга. Руки младшего безжизненно опустились, сжимаясь в кулаки только чтобы не чувствовать пустоту без тепла Джинки. – Я не гей, и никогда не отвечу на твои чувства. Просто оставь меня в покое, - старший подобрал с земли свой рюкзак и встал на ноги. - Я перевожусь в другую школу со следующей недели. Надеюсь, у тебя хватит уважения ко мне, и ты больше не будешь караулить меня у дома.

Ошарашенный новостью, Джонг не смог ответить на это заявление. Он так и продолжал сидеть и смотреть в след удаляющейся спине любимого. Все кончено. Все старания привели к тому, что Джинки отчаянно хочет сбежать от него. Не хочет больше видеть. Джонг все испортил. Такую крепкую, надежную дружбу своими постыдными чувствами. Более того поставил под угрозу безопасность Джинки. Что он за друг такой, если не смог уберечь его от всех этих переживаний? Плохой друг. Если Джинки так хочет, он больше не потревожит его. Если ему будет от этого хорошо и спокойно, то Джонг согласен впервые в жизни сдаться.

***

Восемь лет спустя

Джонхен не спеша брел домой после тяжелого трудового дня. Работа в офисе хоть и стабильна, относительно спокойна, но иногда она бывает слишком выматывающей. Ему нравится живое общение с клиентами, нравится видеть, как от его стараний продажи фирмы растут, а заветное кресло начальника отдела становится все ближе и ближе. Молодому и энергичному специалисту все по плечу. Но сегодня он устал. Хотелось расслабиться в конце недели, отдохнуть, посвятить вечер только себе, скоротать время за просмотром старого фильма, которые они так любили смотреть вместе с Джинки, хохоча до боли в животе не от сюжета, а над комментариями друг друга. Странно, но ни с одной девушкой у него не получилось хоть приблизительно повторить нечто подобное.

Он снова делает это. Снова вспоминает своего старого друга. Джонхен, устало вздыхает и решает, что в этот вечер он не будет сидеть дома, а пойдет в свой любимый бар и пропустит стаканчик, другой. Эти воспоминания заставляют чувствовать себя опустошенным. Он давно для себя решил, что та подростковая влюбленность - просто результат разбушевавшихся гормонов. И Джинки тогда был прав – он все неправильно воспринял. Успешно внушая себе эту мысль, в конце концов Джонг и сам поверил в нее, но все это время продолжал тосковать по их дружбе.

Любимый, уютный бар как всегда на половину пуст. Место нравилось Джонгу из-за тихой уединенности, царившей здесь. Еда в баре отвратная, зато выпивка всегда хорошего качества. Он бы мог и дальше все глубже погружаться в свои воспоминания, потягивая алкоголь за барной стойкой, если бы рядом кто-то не присел. Уши уловили до боли знакомый голос. Не веря себе, он обернулся и почувствовал, как уходит земля из-под ног.

\- Джинки? – неуверенно произнес он.

Человек рядом безумно похож на него, только волосы были длинней, светлей и мягко обрамляли взрослое лицо. Джонг и сам сильно отличался от себя подростка. Он уже не был тем щуплым мальчишкой с гнездом на голове. Годы тренировок в спортзале и дорогая одежда сделали из него уверенного в себе красавца, на которого гроздьями вешались девушки. Смешно вспомнить, как в шестнадцать он отчаянно мечтал об их внимании.

\- Джонг ты? - удивление молодого человека сменилось улыбкой.

Они вместе пили, вспоминая свои школьные годы, деликатно обходя их «уговор», словно самые обычные одноклассники, случайно встретившиеся в баре. Джинки вел себя дружелюбно, открыто, как будто и не было их личной драмы. А Джонхен смотрел на своего когда-то лучшего друга и задавался вопросом, любит ли он его до сих пор? И чем дольше смотрел, тем страшнее ему становилось.

Он любит. Сильно. Безумно. Отчаянно. Искренне. Каким же дураком он был, думая, что все прошло, что забыл об этих постыдных чувствах и желаниях. Ничего не прошло. Затаилось на время и с новой силой всколыхнулось.

Он скучал.

Все теперь стало каким-то неважным, не достойным внимания. Даже девушка, с которой у Джонхена было назначено свидание в воскресенье, не вспомнилась.

Звонок мобильного Джинки вырвал младшего из своих мыслей. Парень извинившись, отошел поговорить, а Джонхен достал блокнот из своей сумки, вырвал листик и аккуратными буквами быстро написал текст. Сложив листок вдвое, оставил его под стаканом с недопитым виски Джинки, расплатился и ушел, строго настрого наказав бармену ничего не трогать.

Он испугался.

Нет, не так.

Он был в панике. И сидеть здесь рядом с Джинки, делая вид, что все по старому, не мог. Не хотел. Не в характере Джонга скрывать свои чувства, и он снова рисковал огорошить парня своим признанием. Но еще больше боялся увидеть в любимых глазах испуг и опять услышать отказ. На этот раз он просто не переживет этого.

Когда Джинки вернулся, младшего уже не было в баре.

\- Ушел, - сам себе прошептал Джинки, садясь на свой стул.

А на что он рассчитывал? Думал, что старый друг примет его с распростертыми объятиями, кинется на шею, как он любил это делать в школе, и заорет на ухо признание в любви? Слишком наивно для двадцатичетырехлетнего парня.

У Джинки было достаточно времени, чтобы подумать обо всем. Целых восемь лет. Этого оказалось даже больше, чем нужно. Услышав впервые признание Джонга, он испугался. Его дикий напор не давал успокоиться и все проанализировать, прислушаться к своим чувствам. Все, о чем он мог думать тогда, было - «я не гей». Он крепко ухватился за эту мысль и потом много лет настойчиво доказывал ее себе, активно встречаясь с девушками. Но все это было не то. Он не чувствовал внутри отклика, когда они признавались ему в любви. Не от них он хотел слышать эти слова.

Но было поздно. Семья Джонга переехала, а Джинки не решился более настойчиво разыскивать их. Слишком много времени прошло. За столько лет его поезд наверняка ушел. К тому же он начал сомневаться, а был ли поезд. Действительно ли Джонг полюбил его? Он столько раз видел, как его знакомые, начиная с кем-то встречаться, клялись друг другу в вечной любви, а через месяц волком смотрели друг на друга и «делили имущество». Подростковая любовь часто бывает недолговечной. Может Джонг ни разу и не вспоминал о нем за эти годы. По его поведению сегодня сложно было понять, чувствует он хоть что-то или же нет. Раньше Джинки читал его, как открытую книгу, теперь же чувства были наглухо запечатаны под маской вежливого дружелюбия, а поспешный уход лишь доказывал: он ему абсолютно безразличен, и они настолько далеки друг от друга, что Джонг даже не посчитал нужным попрощаться.

Невесело улыбнувшись, молодой человек допил свой виски и, уже поставив обратно бокал на стойку, заметил листок. С легким любопытством он развернул его и прочитал текст. Потом еще раз. И еще.

« _Я все еще люблю тебя_ », а ниже ряд ровных цифр номера телефона. Вот и все содержание записки. Но этого хватило, чтобы душа затрепетала, а истерзанное за столько лет сердце забилось с новой силой. Робкая улыбка появилась на губах молодого человека, когда он с волнением вводил цифры в память телефона. Бережно сложив листок, он спрятал его в карман и стал набирать сообщение Джонхену.

« _Как я могу тебе верить, если не вижу тебя? А вдруг ты врешь?_ »

« _Не вру я!!!_ »

Джинки даже не удивился молниеносному и эмоциональному ответу Джонга. Это так на него похоже.

« _Тогда завтра здесь в это же время повторишь, глядя мне в глаза_ »

« _И повторю!_ » - тут же последовал ответ, а сразу за ним пришло еще одно сообщение: – « _В твоих же интересах, чтобы у тебя был положительный ответ для меня_ »

« _Он готов уже несколько лет_ »

« _Вот и проверим_ »

« _Ага, проверим_ »

« _Стоп. Я не согласен_ » - от нового сообщения Джинки забеспокоился. - « _Не хочу ждать до завтра. Я недалеко уехал, скоро вернусь к бару. Выходи скорей_ »

Джинки уже не сдерживал широкую и счастливую улыбку, расплачиваясь с барменом и торопясь к выходу. Его Джонхен не изменился, он все такой же.


End file.
